Pretty Eyes
by Might PJ
Summary: AU Modern. Hansoff "O poder de um olhar foi muito abusado nas histórias de amor, de modo que foi desacreditado. Poucas pessoas ousam afirmar que duas criaturas se apaixonaram porque se entreolharam. Mas é assim que o amor inicia, e apenas desse modo."
1. Chapter 1

O céu estava nublado, o tom negropigmentado nas nuvens que antes eram brancas, os finos pingos de chuva caíam rapidamente do céu eas correntes de ar frio já dançavam livremente pelo ar. Um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos escuros estava caminhando pela calçada úmida, o suéter quadriculado de tom verde-escuroo protegia do frio mesmo estando ligeiramente molhado. Os olhos verde-esmeralda fitaram rapidamente a rua, os carros passavam como vultos de ar acompanhados de uma fraca enxurrada de água pelas laterais, obrilho dos faróis amarelados dos carros servia de iluminação momentânea.

Aguente firme, só mais um pouco e você chegará em casa.

As noites de sexta-feira nunca foram as suas favoritas, mas ele não podia reclamar, pelo menos não agora.

O rapaz olhou fixamente para o caderno em suas mãos, mesmo com os pingos de chuva caindo o caderno continuava intacto, a capa grossa em cor de carmim com os dizeres "Hans Summerfield" em preto centralizado ali. Ele tamborilou os dedos finos no caderno. As lentes dos óculos estavam começando a ficar embaçadas e os olhos esverdeados tiveram dificuldade em dar continuidade a atenção ao caminho.

Ele sentiu o corpo se chocar com alguma coisa e então seu corpo caiu no chão, as costas arderam agudamente, as mãos estavam raladas e seus óculos não se encontravam sobre seu olhos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça momentânea tentando dissipar a tontura, sua visão estava embaçada um tanto turva, o rapaz suspirou profundamente antes de se levantar.

– Você está bem? – Ele ouviu uma voz desconhecida, o tom de voz mesmo que um tanto grossa, aindasim se mostrava preocupada. – Aqui, pegue.

Hans segurou o ar em seus pulmões, as armações finas sendo colocadas nariz acima dando a visão melhor graças as lentes.

Ele focou a sua visão para o ser a sua frente, corpulento, o casaco azul-marinho aberto deixando a vista a camiseta acinzentada por baixo, Hans piscou os olhos rapidamente notando os olhos apreensivos do rapaz, castanho claro. Ele traçou padrões pelo rosto do rapaz, as sardas quase invisíveis salpicadas no nariz aredondado, as sobrancelhas loiras escuras e parte do cabelo amostra em tom loiro delicado, os cabelos protegidos por um gorro acinzentado.

– Hum... Você está bem? Parece um pouco atordoado. – A voz do loiro soou mais alto para Hans.

– Oh, claro... Eu estou bem... – Hansse pronunciou ganhando do rapaz um riso amigável, ele passou a língua pelos lábios secos apertando as mãos machucadas. – Onde está? – Hans disse deixando o loiro visivelmente confuso.– O que?

– O meu caderno, eu preciso encontrá-lo! – Ele disse bufando levemente irritado, os olhos esverdeados vagando pelos cantos a procura do caderno. – Onde ele está?

– Aqui. – O loiro estendeu o caderno. – Ele havia caído quando você esbarrou em mim... – Ele parou de falar momentaneamente antes de ler o nome na capa do caderno. – Hans, certo? – Ele explicou humildemente.

– Hum... Certo, bem, certo... – Ele coçou a nuca desajeitadamente. –Então, obrigado e me desculpe por ter esbarrado em você.

– Tudo bem, nos vemos qualquer dia, Hans. – Ele acenou antes de virar e retomar o seu caminho pelo lado contrário da calçada.

Hans apertou o caderno em suas mãos machucadas, os pingos que chuva já haviam feito um belo trabalho encharcando levemente seu suéter quadriculado. Ele suspirou ainda olhando para o caminho pelo qual o loiro havia ido embora.

Olhos castanhos claros...

– Até breve... 


	2. Chapter 2

Eu estou começando a gostar de escrever esta fic...

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Hans abriu a porta do seu apartamento, as suas chaves em uma mão e seu caderno na outra. Ele suspirou aliviado ao entrar em casa e trancou a porta, a faculdade havia sido estressante com as provas incessantes e as palestras que pareciam nunca ter um fim, não que ele não gostasse disso, pelo contrário, ele adorava, mas nos últimos dias isso não parecia mais tão instigante, parecia que o interesse na arquitetura estava se esvaindo pouco a pouco e isso ele não queria que acontecesse.

Ele fez caminho para o seu quarto, ele respirou fundo pelas narinas vagamente congestionadas, provavelmente gripado a esta altura. Hans fitou o caderno em suas mãos, ele estava um pouco molhado contudo não estava estragado para a felicidade dele, colocou-o em cima da cama box que havia no quarto, os lençóis claros e exuberantes em tom branco como a neve, os travesseiros em cor azul e pequenos detalhes em amarelo.

Ouviu o bip do celular que estava em seu bolso, provavelmente seria Eugene, seu melhor amigo, tentando convencê-lo ir a uma festa ou "curtir" a noite de sexta-feira, Eugene ou Flynn como preferia ser chamado, era um cara extraordinário de várias maneiras, um excelente amigo, porém, certas vezes, era insistente demais chegando a ser irritante. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de tirar o celular do bolso e apertar a tecla verde para atender a ligação.

– Olá, como posso ajudá-lo? – Ele disse educadamente.

– Hans, sou eu Flynn. – Ele ouviu a voz um tanto quanto grave do rapaz e uma risadinha logo ao fundo. – Eu queria saber se você toparia sair hoje, que tal?

– Olha, Eugene, eu realmente não estou com muita disposição para sair, ok? – Ele se sentou na cama, a esfregando a palma de uma das mãos no rosto. – Eu só quero descansar um pouco, hoje foi um dia cansativo, eu estou exausto.

– Vamos lá! Você não deve estar tão cansado, acredite em mim, eu sei que você quer sair e fazer alguma coisa divertida hoje a noite. – Eugene parou ao ouvir o gemido protestante de Hans. – Ok, que tal assim, vamos sair essa noite e eu pago as cervejas e o que você pedir... E o resto do fim de semana você estará livre para dormir o quanto quiser por que eu não irei perturbar você, hum? Vamos lá!

– Hm... – Hans suspirou derrotado, massageando o vale entre seus olhos. – Ok, você venceu. – Ele parou ao ouvir a comemoração do amigo no outro la do da linha, algo como "conseguimos" e "é isso aí" foi dito. – Mas nesse final de semana eu não quero ser perturbado... – Hans apertou o botão vermelho encerrando a chamada.

Hans suspirou fundo, o chiado saindo pelas narinas doloridas. Ele tinha de tomar um banho quente para retirar esta frieira e mal-estar de seu corpo. Hans se levantou da cama preguiçosamente, se arrependendo de ter sido chantageado/aceitado a sair com seus amigos.

Ele seguiu caminho para o banheiro,_ pois bem, agora não há como voltar atrás._

–X–

Hans se sentiu razoavelmente constrangido ao entrarem no bar que Rapunzel, namorada de Eugene e sua amiga, havia sugerido. Ali só havia pessoas conversando em tom alto, cervejas nas mãos dos ali presentes e nas mesas redondas, a música extremamente alta de uma banda de heavy metal independente que pareciam mais gritar do que cantar, as pessoas pareciam tão pouco interessadas na música da banda, talvez estivessem mais interessadas em gastar seu tempo livre com os amigos ou fazendo alguma coisa divertida. Hans vagou os olhos pelo local observando as pessoas, os sorrisos, gargalhadas e brincadeiras.

_Essa noite será longa..._

Eles caminharam até uma das mesas, tentar passar entre o tumulto de pessoas. Hans bufou ao sentir alguém empurrando-o para sair do caminho e logo mais alguém apalpar sua bunda, ele reprimiu a vontade de sair dali no mesmo instante. Rapunzel foi a primeira a se sentar em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, em seguida Eugene que se sentou ao seu lado e por último Hans.

O ruivo ajeitou a gola da camisa polo, ele não estava se sentindo confortável em estar ali. Ele bufou tirando seu celular do bolso da calça jeans, nove e meia, aquele "show" demoraria para acabar.

Hans olhou para o palco, aquela banda continuava a tocar aquela música horrível, não era horrível pelo fato do estilo musical, mas sim pela letra que realmente não fazia sentido, as frases após as outros não tinha nexo algum. Ele mudou o foco novamente para a sua mesa, Rapunzel estava falando alguma coisa com Eugene, enquanto o rapaz apenas assentia e sorria para a namorada.

– Em que posso ajudá-los? – A voz era feminina e tinha tom escocês gracioso.

Hans olhou par a garota, cabelos vermelhos e encaracolados como uma bela juba ruiva, o rosto aredondado e olhos azuis cerúleos, uma boca pequena e avermelhada, havia um piercing prateado no meio do seu lábio inferior, aquela garota era bonita, tanto de rosto quanto de corpo.

– Vamos querer três cervejas e uma porção de nachos, com bastante queijo. – Eugene se pronunciou.

– Algo mais? – Ela perguntou anotando os pedidos no bloquinho de papel, sem tirar o sorriso gracioso do rosto bonito.

– E seu número para nosso amigo ruivo. – Ele sorriu apontando para Hans com o dedo indicador.

Hans sentiu o rosto arder de vermelhidão, a garçonete estava com olhos arregalados em surpresa. Rapunzel beliscou o braço de Eugene fazendo-o se calar momentaneamente.

– N-Não, ele não quis d-dizer que... O-Olha não l-leve a... – O rapaz ruivo se amaldiçoou por gaguejar de maneira nervosa.

– Desculpe, mas eu sou comprometida. – Ela disse com um sorriso nervoso e mostrando o anel dourado com um pequeno diamante em cima no dedo anelar.

– Desculpe-nos por isso, só as cervejas e os nachos mesmo. – Rapunzel disse ainda olhando furiosamente para o seu namorado.

– Tudo bem, eu vou buscar os seus pedidos, a propósito, meu nome é Mérida. – Ela sorriu docemente antes de se retirar.

Hans deitou os braços na mesa e afundou a cabeça ali, aquilo havia sido extremamente constrangedor e ele havia gaguejado, estava nervoso. Que diabos, Eugene! Ele xingou mentalmente antes de se ajeitar como os outros.

Ele olhou fixamente para Eugene que riu e logo depois fez uma careta fazendo ele e Rapunzel rir, agora ele tem um ponto. O rapaz ruivo mudou seu foco para o palco, aquela banda horrível havia saído do palco e um rapaz extremamente alto e corpulento havia pegado o microfone, apresentando a próxima banda. Voiceless, nome irônico para uma banda de rock.

Três rapazes haviam entrado no palco, um de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, ele tinha um piercing no nariz de cor preta, ele era baixo comparado aos outros dois, ele estava usando calças jeans rasgadas nos joelhos, uma camiseta verde e um casaco amarronzado por cima, ele também usava um par de botas marrons as baquetas em suas mãos denunciaram sua posição na banda.

O outro era um pouco mais alto, cabelos em um tom branco com as raízes pretas, olhos azuis profundos, na orelha esquerda havia um alargado rosca preto que parecia ser de 3mm, ele usava um moletom azul, esbranquiçado e desbotado nos ombros, ele usava sandálias nos pés. Havia uma guitarra elétrica X1 Cort Humbucker preta pendurada em seu pescoço, mas ele estava em frente a um pedestal com um microfone.

O último era o mais alto deles, corpulento e mantinha o sorriso no rosto, ele tinha cabelos loiros e estava usando uma camisa preta sem mangas com a estampado We The Kings, as suas calças eram tão escuras quanto a sua blusa e ele usava botas de combate pretas. Ele estava ajeitando o seu microfone quando o seu companheiro de banda lhe passou um baixo Warwick Rockbass Corvette 5 vermelho.

Hans piscou rapidamente, o rapaz loiro parecia familiar demais. O ruivo fitou novamente o rapaz, loiro e... _Aqueles olhos castanhos claros_...

– Tudo bem, nos vemos qualquer dia, Hans. – Ele acenou antes de virar e retomar o seu caminho pelo lado contrário da calçada.

Hans arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar do rapaz, algo lhe incomodava, mas ele não sabia o que.

– Olá, somo o Voiceless e tocaremos a música, Wherever You Will Go do The Calling. – O rapaz loiro disse, segurando no microfone.

O rapaz da bateria, começou a contagem batendo as baquetas umas nas outras três vezes, o rapaz de cabelos esbranquiçados começou a introdução com a guitarra e por fim o loiro começou a cantar.

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall

And fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own

Eles haviam começado muito bem, as notas haviam sido tocadas corretamente e eles tinham harmonia. Hans sorriu tamborilando os dedos na mesa no ritmo leve da música.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

A voz do loiro era ainda mais bonita cantando do que falando, ele realmente tinha emoção ao cantar e os outros dois não foram passados despercebidos suas vozes também eram encantadoras.

And maybe, I'll find out

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall

And fall upon us all

Then I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

– Oh, então eles já começaram a tocar, yer? – Hans levou sua atenção para a garçonete, quando ela chegou? Ela sorriu timidamente colocando os pedidos em cima da mesa redonda. – Eles começaram bem, não é mesmo?

– Você os conhece? –Rapunzel perguntou pegando uma caneca de cerveja e dando o primeiro gole. A escocesa assentiu alegremente. – Eles são bem talentosos. – Admitiu.

– Eles são mesmo, eles tocam aqui todas as noites, sempre animando as pessoas daqui. – Mérida observou os rapazes tocam no palco. – Pena que isso é não é sério para um deles, pff, eles poderiam fazer bastante sucesso.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Essa foi a vez de Hans demonstrar a sua voz, seus dedos brincando com a caneca de cerveja a sua frente, o liquido âmbar intocado.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love

Mérida passou a língua pelos lábios secos enquanto abraçava a bandeja prateada, ela não deveria ter dito aquilo, possivelmente traria problemas para ela e para esse grupo de amigos, isso já havia acontecido algumas vezes há tempos atrás. Ela suspirou fundo antes de se encostar na mesa.

– Olha, é melhor não falharmos disso, foi um erro meu é só que... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior tentando suavizar sua expressão facial. – Só esqueçam o que acabei de falar ok? Mas mudando de assunto, por que vocês vieram aqui está noite? Hum? – Ela perguntou plantando um sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados.

– Tentando tirar uma borboleta do casulo. – Eugene disse tomando um gole de sua cerveja e comendo um dos nachos. Rapunzel riu antes de bufar. – Ok, tentando tirar uma mariposa do casulo, melhor, mas másculo. – Ele disse fazendo todos na mesa rir, até mesmo Hans.

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart, in your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time

– Vocês dois estão juntos? – Ela perguntou olhando para Eugene e Rapunzel, a loira assentiu e deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz moreno. – Vocês parecem felizes juntos... Namoram há quanto tempo?

– Há quatro anos, nos conhecemos no último ano do colegial. – Rapunzel sorriu pegando a mão direita de Eugene e entrelaçando os dedos. – Ele era um canalha na época.

– Uma canalha encantador. – Eugene complementou.

– E você...?

– Hans Summerfield é o nome dele. – Rapunzel interrompeu. – Ele não gosta muito de pessoas, ele não é de falar muito. – Ela completou olhando para o rapaz de costeletas ruivas.

– Hum... E-Eu estou solteiro a bastante tempo... – Ele murmurou pegando um dos nachos e colocando na boca, saboreando o gosto do queijo derretido.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

Hans mudou o foco de seus olhos novamente para o palco, a música já estava no final e a voz do cantor principal estava um pouco mais rouca do que quando começou. O cantor loiro sorriu olhando para a plateia que parecia gostar da música tanto quanto ele, o cantor deixou seus olhos caírem o foco para uma mesa mais afastada, em uma cabeça avermelhada para ser exato.

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go

A plateia foi a loucura quando a música acabou, todos estavam aplaudindo e gritando em coro "Voiceless" em plenos pulmões, os rapazes apenas agradeceram enquanto riam com os demais. Essa noite realmente havia sido boa para eles, eles nunca haviam conseguido lotar o Oaken's BarClub, mas pela primeira vez havia conseguido fazer esta façanha.

O baterista foi o primeiro a sair do palco, depois o guitarrista tirando cuidadosamente sua guitarra e por último o vocalista e baixista. O rapaz loiro corpulento bagunçou os cabelos loiros levemente, o sorriso estampado em seu rosto era tão grande que ele já sentia as bochechas doerem. O baterista riu intensamente ainda em êxtase absoluto enquanto o rapaz de olhos azuis apenas riu simples.

–... Então, sendo assim vocês ainda não se decidiram, yer? – As palavras de Mérida acordaram Hans de seus pensamentos, ele não havia prestado atenção nas palavras que foram derramadas pela boca da escocesa, mas apenas assentiu juntamente aos seus amigos. – E você, Hans, pensa em se casar? Ou você não pretende... – Ela foi interrompida pelo rapaz da banda, o guitarrista de olhos azuis, que a puxou para um beijo intenso. Quando se separaram ela deixou um sorriso se estender em seus lábios. – Oi...

– Suponho que ele seja seu noivo? – Rapunzel perguntou com uma risada.

– Sim, eu sou. – O rapaz respondeu. – Sou Jack, Jack Frost. E suponho que vocês sejam amigos da minha Mérida, não é mesmo? – Ele perguntou, abraçando a cintura da ruiva.

– Sim, eu sou Eugene Fitzherbert, essa linda loira aqui... – Eugene apontou para sua namorada, que acenou alegremente. – é Rapunzel Corona e esse cara... – Ele apontou para o rapaz ruivo, que sorriu envergonhado se encolhendo na cadeira. – É Hans Summerfield. Nós realmente gostamos do show, vocês são bastante talentosos.

– Obrigado, bem, vocês devem agradecer a toda banda e não só a mim. – Ele olhou por cima do ombro. – Caras! Venham aqui, quero apresentar alguns amigos para vocês. – Ele disse antes de voltar para a posição anterior, dando um beijo nos cabelos avermelhados de sua garota.

Hans encolheu os ombros ao ouvir os passos pesados de botas. Não seja um idiota agora, tente fazer amigos, não é tão difícil! Ele respirou fundo mordendo o lábio inferior, as suas mãos já estavam um tanto suadas em cima da mesa, o que sempre acontecia quando ele conhecia novas pessoas, sem saber o por que ele levantou os olhos quando o som pesados das botas cessou, Hans sugou o ar para os pulmões e não os soltou ao olhar para o rapaz dos olhos castanhos claros, ele estava ali a sua frente, bem ao lado rapaz de cabelos castanhos que sorriu alegremente para ele, o rapaz menor ajeitou os cabelos antes de tentar falar alguma coisa, ele automaticamente se interrompeu ao olhar para Jack.

– Então, esses são Hiccup Haddock e... – Jack disse olhando para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, as pequenas sardas corroendo as maçãs de seu rosto que se definiram ao dar um sorriso. – Esse é Kristoff Bjorgman. – O rapaz dos olhos castanhos claros colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans preta, a sua boca derramou um breve "olá".

– Não, não, espera... – Eugene disse um pouco incomodado. – Seu nome é mesmo "Hiccup"? Tipo, Hiccup mesmo?

– Hum... Sim... É uma longa história. – Ele bufou dando de ombros, puxou uma cadeira se sentando com os outros. – É meio que constrangedor, mas depois eu me acostumei com o nome... Então... – Ele disse sorrindo para Hans.

_Ele é confiante, belo, talvez..._ Hans apertou as mãos juntas ao ouvir o som de uma cadeira ser arrastada, ele levantou novamente os olhos, o rapaz dos olhos castanhos ou Kristoff, como havia sido dito, havia retirado uma cadeira para se sentar. O ruivo sentiu Hiccup ainda sorrindo para ele, insistente pelo que parecia ser, ele tomou coragem por um instante procurando algum assunto interessante para começar algum tipo de conversa com os demais.

– Então... – Ele murmurou tentando levantar o tom de voz, tomando a atenção do grupo. – A quanto tempo formaram a banda de vocês?

– Bem, faz algum tempo, uns dois ou três anos. – Hiccup respondeu brincando com os próprios dedos. – Jack deu a ideia e decidimos tentar.

– E fizeram bem. – Rapunzel soltou. – Vocês tem futuro nisso! São fantásticos!

– É bom ouvir isso. – Hiccup sorriu.

– He, obrigado. – Jack disse abafadamente, pelo cabelo de Mérida. – Mas preferimos deixar isso como um hobbie, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer, na verdade.

– Eu acho que deveriam criar uma carreira com isso. Poderiam conseguir um contrato ou algo do gênero, creio que há gravadoras que gostariam de ter vocês... – Hans soltou olhando por cima do ombro, ele não tinha foco algum, só não queria olhar para o grupo. – Isso mostraria um pouco de profissionalismo da parte de vocês.

O grupo se calou instantaneamente com as palavras do rapaz ruivo. _Parabéns, da próxima vez apunhale-os pelas costas também, vai ser menos constrangedor._ Ele sentiu uma mão pequena e macia apertar a sua, levantou os olhos parar ver, Rapunzel, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir o bufar. Kristoff cruzou os braços sobre o peito, seu maxilar estava rígido, mas ele não deixava o sorriso escapar de seu rosto.

– Desculpe-me, eu só... Pensei alto demais... – Hans coçou a nuca tentando de alguma maneira voltar no tempo e se impedir de dizer tais palavras. – Desculpe-me, mas não que vocês não tenham profissionalismo é só que vocês poderiam se esforçar mais na carreira musical e... – Ele sentiu outro aperto em sua mão, Hiccup e Kristoff olhavam para ele com olhares divertidos no rosto. – É melhor eu me calar.

– Não, sua opinião é importante. – Hiccup se pronunciou orgulhoso. – É bom saber disso, mas alguns de nós... pff, o Jack não leva isso a sério, mas tudo bem.

– Então, Summerfield, o que você faz da vida? – Aquela voz, Hans mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha. – Faz algo importante?

– Eu estudo arquitetura e trabalho em uma Starbucks... Não é tão importante, mas é bom.

-x-

A noite se passou assim como o tédio do ruivo, os rapazes da banda eram interessantes e Mérida também, ele descobriu que Mérida tinha 21 anos, ela havia se mudado para os Estados Unidos aos 8 anos com a família por uma oferta de emprego oferecida ao seu pai, Fergus, desde então ela vive no país, mas não perdeu a sua origem escocesa. Jack também tinha 21 anos, a família dele vinha da Escandinávia, a quatro décadas eles se mudaram para os Estados Unidos, mas pelo que parecia Jack não gostava de falar da sua família. Hiccup era o único que realmente era americano, apesar de ser o mais jovem deles, com 18 anos ele estava no primeiro ano da faculdade de música. E por fim Kristoff, que o resto da noite não havia dito uma palavra sequer, apenas rido ou sorrido de algumas piadas, o rapaz loiro tinha 22 anos e era da Noruega, mas havia se mudado há poucos anos para os Estados Unidos e isso foi a única coisa que Hans conseguiu descobrir sobre o rapaz.

Eles estavam rindo de uma piada que Eugene havia contado, ela era realmente engraçada, apesar de que a cabeça de Hans doía por conta da bebida, ele não estava bêbado, mas estava um pouco lerdo e sonolento. Hans tirou o celular do bolso, 00:32. Ele riu novamente, dessa vez eles havia passado do limite, provavelmente ele não acordaria para ir para a faculdade amanhã.

Mérida colocou na mesa outra rodada de cerveja na mesa, e voltou ao seu lugar sentando no colo de Jack. Outra música começou a tocar, Hans não havia ouvido o nome da banda, mas eles estavam tocando uma música do We The Kings, Say You Like Me. Ele sorriu ao perceber Kristoff batendo palmas para a banda, ele parecia gostar da banda.

– Espera, espera, você realmente mentiu o seu nome para ela? Por um ano? – Hiccup perguntou rindo após a pergunta. –E ela não havia ficado com raiva quando você contou a verdade? Uau!

– Seus pais nunca falharam sobre estranhos para você? – Kristoff disse dando um gole em sua cerveja, havia sido a primeira coisa que ele havia falado depois de um longo tempo, mas a diversão não saia da sua voz. – Tipo, você o viu dentro do carro dos seus pais, dentro da garagem... Isso é mais do que é preciso para ligar para a polícia.

– Ela não conseguiu resistir ao charme desse gatuno. – Eugene riu dando um beijo na bochecha de Rapunzel.

– É, mas a mãe dela quase te deu uma surra. – Hans adicionou fazendo todos rirem.

– Isso é um detalhe. – Eugene apertou os olhos rapidamente se lembrando da porrada da frigideira. – Mas depois todos ficamos bem.

– Fora a minha mãe que passou a noite na delegacia, pois bateu em um pivete menor de idade. – Rapunzel gargalhou brincando com a borda da caneca de cerveja. – Foi divertido ver você pular a cerca, rasgar as calças e ser perseguido por um cachorro, Max é realmente um cão de guarda. Foi uma noite bastante divertida.

– E você Hans, já fez algo embaraçoso? – Jack perguntou dando um beijo no pescoço de Mérida.

O rapaz ruivo apertou os dedos até eles ficarem brancos, ele estava lutando internamente para dizer alguma coisa. Não é difícil todos já falaram alguma coisa. Realmente todos já haviam falado, Hiccup, Jack, Mérida, Rapunzel e até mesmo Kristoff. Ele levantou os olhos para Kristoff que sorriu esperando Hans dizer algo. Ele quer que você fale.

– Eu já levei um soco de uma garota... Ela acertou no meu nariz, ela era três anos mais nova que eu. – Ele riu junto do grupo.

– Rapazes já está ficando tarde e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. – Rapunzel disse levantando-se, a loira sorriu pegando a mão de Eugene que também se levantou e deixou quinze dólares na mesa. – Devemos sair outro dia, o que acham?

– Seria ótima, yer? – Mérida murmurou sentindo o aperto na cintura. Ela virou para Jack sussurrando. –Eu tenho que fechar isso aqui, nos encontramos em casa.

– Bem eu tenho que ir também, até outro dia. – Hiccup disse jogando dez dólares na mesa. – Isso deve ajudar a pagar por tudo. – E seguiu caminho para a porta.

– Podem ir, eu pego um táxi. – Hans disse dispensando seus amigos que também seguiram caminho para a porta.

O rapaz ruivo deu um breve "tchau" para Mérida, Jack e Kristoff antes de seguir caminho para fora. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos sentindo o frio da rua, os flocos de neve branca caindo céu e vento gélido, ele deixou o ar sair pelo nariz vendo a pequena fumaça sair de suas narinas, estava realmente frio e ele não tinha nem um casaco. Ele começou a andar pela calçada iluminada pela luz dos postes da rua, a luz esbranquecida não tão forte, mas conseguia roubar a atenção dos flocos de neve dançantes que caiam do céu.

Hans apertou os dedos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça, ele havia adquirido este habito com um dos seus irmãos mais velhos, Howard. _Você faz tanta falta..._ Hans sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar este pensamento, ele tinha de seguir sua vida e pronto. Ele parou perto de um poste, o vento estava ficando cada vez mais frio e seus dentes começaram a se encontrar fazendo um som quase parecido com o de osso batendo.

– Está um pouco frio não é mesmo? – Hans sugou o ar pela boca ao ouvir aquela voz, ele não se atreveu a olhar para trás. – Você está bem?

– Oh... Sim, eu estou. – O cabeça vermelha disse soltando o ar dos pulmões, _coragem e fale com ele direito._ Hans se virou para o rapaz, o abraço estendido oferecendo-lhe a sua jaqueta. – Para mim? – Ele assentiu com um sorriso. – Obrigado. – Ele disse pegando a jaqueta e colocando-a.

– Você... Você gostou do show? – Kristoff perguntou coçando a nuca.

– Sim, você tem uma voz linda... – Hans parou de falar no mesmo instante, ele coçou a garganta tentando mudar o seu tom de voz. – Quer dizer, você tem uma boa voz...

– Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu deixando um sorriso tomar sua face. – É bom ouvir isso de vez em quando.

_Mas todos..._ Hans piscou os olhos ao ver o táxi parado a sua frente, ele suspirou fundo antes de tentar tirar a jaqueta de Kristoff, mas o loiro negou com a cabeça e apontou para o táxi._Agradeça, ele quer que você fique com isso_. Hans sorriu ao ver Kristoff abrindo a porta do táxi, o ruivo entrou e acenou para o loiro que deu as costas e foi embora.


End file.
